vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Alien X
|-|Alien Force= |-|Omniverse= Summary Alien X is a sample of Celestialsapien DNA recorded in the Omnitrix that Ben Tennyson can utilize to take up the characteristics of a Celestialsapien. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-B Name: Alien X, his personalities include Bellicus, Serena, and Ben Tennyson Origin: Ben 10 Gender: Male Age: Inapplicable (Was born in a realm that is out of sync with time, existed prior to Ben having his Omnitrix) Classification: Celestialsapien Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Invulnerability, Size Manipulation (Other Celestialsapiens can easily grow large enough to dwarf planets), Flight (Easily flies across interplanetary distances), Reality Warping (Easily recreated the universe with a simple thought), Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Mid-High), Telekinesis (Moved and threw the Amalgam Kids with Telekinesis), Self-Duplication (Created many copies of himself in his fight against Galactic Gladiator), Multiple Personalities (In order for Alien X to perform any action, including simple movement and transforming back, all three of his personalities must agree to do so. His personalities include Serena, the 'voice of love and compassion', Bellicus, the 'voice of rage and aggression' and Ben Tennyson, the 'voice of reason'), Space-Time Manipulation (Serena stated that Alien X can change the very nature of time and space), Mind Control (Controlled the Amalgam Kids' minds to fight against each other), Pocket Reality Manipulation (Serena, Bellicus and Ben Tennyson hold absolute control inside Alien X's body, which is a pocket universe that contains many galaxies), Nigh-Omniscience (Recreated the entire universe in exact detail, but with a few minor changes ex: the smoothies logo and Ben wearing a different colored jacket), Acausality (Type 2), Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant, Self-Sustenance (Types 1 and 3), Cosmic Awareness, Teleportation, Summoning, Portal Creation, Creation, Information Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Existence Erasure (Stated by Servantis that with a Celestialsapien form, Ben could one day wipe everything out of existence) Attack Potency: Multiverse level (Comparable to other Celestialsapiens. Servantis stated that Ben could one day wipe everything out of existence in this form. Effortlessly recreated a destroyed universe with a wave of his hand.Ben 10: Omniverse S01E07) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Comparable to other Celestialsapiens, who easily cross interplanetary distances and can quickly grow to be as large as entire galaxies), possibly Infinite (Has control over time and should scale to Professor Paradox), Massively FTL+ attack speed (Able to move numerous galaxies across the Universe in seconds). Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Multiversal (Capable of trading blows with Galactic Gladiator, and survived the universal destruction caused by the Anihilaarg) Durability: Multiverse level (Took hits from Galactic Gladiator, another Celestialsapien who should not be much weaker than Alien X himself. Neither could one-shot the other) Stamina: Unknown. Likely very high Range: Multiversal Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Nigh-Omniscient Weaknesses: Alien X needs to wait for the different personalities in his head to make a decision before he can do anything, though this weakness disappeared in Omniverse. Alien X or other members of its species will punish if they go against the Multiverse Preservation Act. Susceptible to Energy and Life Absorption Others Notable Victories: Princess Peach (Mario Bros) Peach's Profile (Both were 2-B, bloodlusted, and speed was equalized) Seth (Dinosaur King) Seth's Profile (Black Tyrannosaurus Rex was used and speed was equalized) Pyra (Xenoblade Chronicles 2) Pyra's Profile (Both were 2-B and speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Asriel Dreemurr (Undertale) Asriel's Profile (Asriel is using a fraction of his power, and speed was equalized) Yogiri Takatou (Instant Death) Yogiri's Profile (Speed was equalized) Inconclusive Matches: References Category:Characters Category:Ben 10 Category:Cartoon Characters Category:Reality Warpers Category:Cosmic Entities Category:Heroes Category:Protagonists Category:Male Characters Category:Cartoon Network Category:Aliens Category:Flight Users Category:Time Users Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Immortals Category:Duplication Users Category:Space Users Category:Ben 10 Aliens Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Pocket Reality Users Category:Split Personalities Category:Mind Users Category:Size Users Category:Good Characters Category:Acausal Characters Category:Nigh-Omniscient Beings Category:Martial Artists Category:Teleportation Users Category:Creation Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Summoners Category:Black Hole Users Category:Fire Users Category:Information Users Category:Tier 2